Corporate Prince
by Tay13
Summary: Seto Kaiba moves to a new town for work. Ana a lethargic girl who hates the cold and loves her pillow has no interest in him. She's now tasked with showing around this teen CEO. How will she deal with the situation and will she ever get her nap time back?
1. Chapter 1 New Student

Chapter 1

New Student

The air outside was turning frosty as summer fell away into fall. Ana yawned loudly as she gazed out the window of her classroom; the cold always made her want to hibernate. She could hear her classmates whispering excitedly about the new incoming student.

"Hey, Ana do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Her friend Sanae asked excitedly.

"Who cares, I just want to sleep." Ana laid her head on her desk.

"Come on Ana, you love this sort of thing," Sanae pushed her.

"You're confused. I love deducing things and boiling people down into predictable facts, but I don't care if we get another girl or a guy in the class. Why does fall, winter or spring even exist!"

The teacher came in; everyone stood and bowed before taking their seats again.

"We have a new student today. You can come in!" The teacher shouted at the door.

The usual excitement from the class turned into utter silence. Ana who'd gone back to staring out the window looked up and her mouth dropped. She wouldn't need to do the usual deducing game she played for new students. You would have to live under a rock to not know that the tall blue-eyed 17-year-old was Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

Their teacher fidgeted as Seto went to the board and wrote out his name; Ana felt this was a useless formality in this case.

Seto turned to them and bowed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kaiba Seto."

His tone was apathetic and his eyes stared ahead not really seeing the classroom.

"Ah, right um... There's a seat behind Sakurai-san," the teacher pointed to the empty seat behind Ana. "Sakurai-san show Kaiba-san around the school later would you?"

 _Ehhhhhh I don't want to! I wanted to sleep on the next break._ Ana responded with a "Yes sir." as Seto passed by her and took the seat behind her. He didn't look at anyone around him as he pulled out a tablet.

"K-Kaiba-san electronics aren't allowed in class." The teacher readjusted his tie nervously.

"I received permission," Seto responded but returned to the front handing the teacher a note.

The teacher unfolded the note, frowned but nodded. Ana noted the irritated looks that went through the classroom. _Great, here comes the jealousy for special treatment... I wonder what he did to get permission? Buy off the dean?_ Seto returned to his seat without another word and went back to working on his tablet.

The rest of class went without a hitch. Though at one point the teacher called on Seto annoyed that he'd kept his eyes glued to his tablet instead of the lesson. Seto merely glanced up at the board and in a dull tone stated the correct answer for a problem half the class was still working on. They shot nasty looks his way, but he didn't pay them any mind.

As the bell rang signaling a break Ana turned around to Seto whose fingers flew over the tablet keyboard. She watched amazed at the intense speed he worked at until she remembered what she needed to do.

"Um... Kaiba-san," Ana interrupted.

Seto's hands paused over the board like a conductor telling an orchestra to hold for emphasis.

"Uh, do you want me to show you where stuff is while we're on break?" Ana felt uncomfortable in the crosshairs of those sleepy blue eyes.

Seto shook his head and immediately went back to typing. Ana noticed Sanae giving her a sympathetic look but Ana just shrugged and laid her head down on her desk. Next break she tried one more time to get his attention.

"Kaiba-san?" Kaiba shook his head "no" in response this time not even looking up. Ana sighed. _Whatever, I didn't want to show you around, anyway._ Ana took another power nap in-between class.

All the classes were the same, Seto kept typing away. Occasionally the teachers would call on him; he would give them an uncaring but correct response every time. Finally, the bell rang for lunch and the students rushed to the cafeteria. Ana always brought a bento and excitedly pulled out her red lunch box. Glancing back, she noticed Seto putting away his tablet. He stretched his shoulders then with a loud thud plopped his head down onto his desk. Within seconds his breathing slowed indicating that he'd fallen asleep. _Wow... I thought only I could conk out that fast._ Ana left him be and went back to finishing her lunch, Seto woke up after lunch but he still looked groggy the rest of the day. When the final bell rang the students all took their leave.

 _Finally! Now I can go curl up in my bed and-_

"Um..."

Ana turned and found Seto looking up at her from his desk. _What now! I just want my pillow._

"Yes?" Ana didn't understand why he decided to talk to her after ignoring everyone all day.

"Can you show me around now?" Seto asked quietly.

 _What?! Oh come on. Why did you wait until the end of the day to ask!_

"Uh... Right now?" Ana felt super unenthusiastic.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he stood up, Ana backed up. Sitting down she hadn't realized how much taller than her he was. _And I'm not short! Is he going to bully me into showing him around?_

"No, that's fine if you don't want to." Seto picked up his bag and pulled out his phone.

 _Huh? Am I confusing Kaiba Setos? Isn't he supposed to be a hot-headed bully?_

"Why didn't you want to earlier?" Ana frowned.

"I had to finish a report for work." Seto scanned his phone and then stopped as something caught his attention.

His eye twitched, and then faster than a tween with a new smartphone, he blitz answered a message. _Ah, that seems more like the Seto Kaiba on TV._ After he sent the message he looked up at her and frowned.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Ana realized she had an awkward look on her face, something in between laughter and fear. "Nothing, I was just wondering what your typing speed is?"

Seto blinked. "Not a clue, I haven't tested it."

 _I just want to go home! If I don't show him around and the teacher finds out, he'll make me stay late for being rude._

"Alright, let's go." Ana turned and headed for the door.

"You don't—"

"Are you coming or not?" Ana interrupted.

Seto stood there for a moment then pocketed his phone and followed her out of the classroom. Ana walked him around the school showing him where all the facilities where.

"So, why did you move to our town Kaiba-san? Domino city getting boring?" Ana asked as they passed the computer lab.

Seto gave her a mistrustful look. "Work."

"Ah, so why does the CEO of a billion-dollar corporation need to go to school anyway?" Ana ignored his look.

I _couldn't care less what he thinks of me. Ah, I miss my fluffy white heaven._ Seto barely glanced at her as she pointed out where the cafeteria was.

"That doesn't exclude me from finishing school. A college degree is a minimum for me keeping my position." Seto sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh, well that must suck balancing school and work," Ana mused and stopped outside the library. "Last stop. Need anything else or can I go sleep now?"

Seto looked a little surprised, and it took Ana a moment to realize that she'd voiced the last thought out loud. _Whatever! If I leave now, I might catch the last bus. I really don't want to walk home. Sleeepppp._

"Uh, yeah thanks—," Seto didn't get to say anything else as Ana ran for the door. Putting on her outdoor shoes she rushed out to the nearest bus stop.

"Noooo wait!" Ana watched as the bus took off without her. "Awwwww."

Ana sighed and started walking down the street; her house was about a 30-minute walk away. _So much for an afternoon nap._ Feeling eyes on the back of her head she spun around and found Seto behind her. He flinched from surprise and looked away but kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Ana asked as she continued down the street, unintentionally they fell in line with one another.

"Back to my apartment." Seto looked uncomfortable

"Why are you walking? Don't you have a driver or something?" Ana eyed him.

"Ugh... I don't live far enough to justify driving." Seto kept his eyes in front of him.

Ana sighed and looked up at the sky shivering. _At least the sun's out._ The silence continued uncomfortably for a while.

"You're different from how you are on TV," Ana blurted out.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Hmmm, I think when you showed up everyone was expecting a declaration like 'I'm going to rule this classroom!' and 'Bow down to me maggots!'" Ana put one hand on her hip and threw out her hand dramatically.

Seto stopped walking and looked down at her exasperated. _Uh oh, I spoke without thinking again._

Seto sighed. "First off, never do that again, you're too short for it to look intimidating."

Ana puffed up her cheeks. "Not everyone is a giant like you."

Seto ignored her and continued, "Secondly, why would I need to rule your puny classroom, I run Domino city?"

 _Ah... This is seeming like the Kaiba I see on TV._

"And lastly I'm a businessman. I don't go around picking fights with every person I pass on the street. That wouldn't be good for my company. If you're under the impression I'm always like that, it's because you were watching during a duel tournament which is supposed to be competitive." Seto rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Hmmm, now you're sounding more like you do on TV." Ana swung her bag glancing at a sign for a new electronic coming out in a few months. "But you're saying you're not an ass 100 percent of the time?"

"You're very blunt and no I'm not... Just about 90 percent." Seto scratched his head.

"Ha, so you get an A-minus in assery." Ana laughed.

Seto frowned at her. "I don't think they give out minus and pluses anymore. Also, you're not very ladylike."

"Ah... I don't care when I'm tired. I just want to sleep. And someone made me miss the last bus!" Ana shouted but smiled jokingly.

Seto didn't catch it though and misunderstood. "No one said you had to stay!"

Ana looked at him confused as he glared at her. "You don't have a lot of friends, do you?"

Seto's eye twitched. "My personal life isn't any of your—"

"—I'm going to go with no friends at all based on that comeback. If you had friends or maybe understood social interaction at all, you would have known I was just kidding." Ana sighed loudly. "I bet you don't even remember my name."

Seto scowled. "Was your name important?"

"Apparently not, so then neither is yours. From now on you're Amin-chan."

"Amin-chan?" Seto looked confused.

"Yup! It's short for A-minus in assery."

Seto flushed angrily and took a turn off on a side street. He stormed away without saying goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow Amin-chan!" Ana shouted excitedly.

 _Well, I may regret that later. Oh well._ Ana turned and continued walking home; the first part of the walk went faster than it normally did, perhaps it was because she had someone to talk to. _Though I wouldn't have had to walk in the first place if it wasn't for him._ Ana strolled up to a large well-kept modern house, the only thing that was traditional about it was the rock garden in the front. The house was a combination of her mother and father's tastes put together. As Ana walked the house, she hears a loud "Welcome Home!"

Her sister popped her head out of the living room and greeted her with, "I double checked, mom said you had to go to the dinner."

Ana groaned loudly as she dropped her bag in the entrance hall, "I don't want to. Go for me."

"No, you little brat. I went for you last time, it's your turn!" Her sister snapped at her.

Ana rolled her eyes, set her shoes at the door and went up to her room without arguing. She took one look at her fluffy pillow and dove onto it. _Ahhh, heaven._

 _I wonder if I can convince mom and dad to let me hibernate for the rest of the year. Although... there seems to be something interesting to mess with now._ Ana could vaguely hear her big sister shouting at her to pick up her bag as she dozed off to sleep.

I feel I always write my female character's strangely sassy. I hope you enjoyed it. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2 Crash

Chapter 2

Crash

Beep, beep, beep. Seto slapped the alarm on his phone glaring at the device. Great, another sleepless night. He saved the report he'd been working on and groggily made his way to the shower. The warm water lulled his exhausted mind into oblivion, he jerked awake as his forehead slammed into the wall. Rubbing his head he growled at himself. If I died from falling asleep in the shower Wheeler would laugh himself to death.

Seto finished getting ready and left the small but clean apartment. The doorman bowed to him as he left the building. Mokuba had insisted he buy a house but Seto thought it was a waste of money since he would only be here until this deal was done. Recently some higher-ups were looking for any excuses to dethrone him and being a spendthrift with the company money could look bad.

Seto walked to the local high school and strolled into his classroom. The students noticed and their conversations turned to whispers; he was used to this attention. Without greeting anyone he walked back to his desk. The blunt girl with long light brown hair who showed him around yesterday stopped looking out the window and up at him when the talking ceased.

"Good Morning Amin-chan," She smiled at him pleasantly.

This girl... I don't have time for this. Kaiba ignored her and sat down, pulling out his tablet continuing working on his report. Lately, something had been bugging him about this deal. Kaiba Corp. was going to pair with an electronics company to assist in the creation of their new device. Seto was supposed to help the engineers design the basic structure of the device but everything they sent him seemed to be less concrete plans and more theory. We need to get this device into beta soon or it won't be ready for release. Who's in charge of their scheduling better yet who approved this deal? I am going to need to visit the company tomorrow and get the details.

"Kaiba-san can you read the next line?"

Seto stood up and without opening a book he stated the line, "The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." Seto sat back down, the teacher clenched his teeth and moved onto the next student. He hadn't brought the book to class, but he'd already memorized all the material. All he had to do was remember what the last line stated was then blurt out the next one when called on. School is too easy.

Seto continued on with his report until he heard the bell ring for lunch. Saving his project he tucked his laptop back into his bag and plopped his head down onto his desk. He jerked awake as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Huh? Sitting up, everything in the room looked blurry, he pulled back out his tablet and continued working. Once the bell rang for the next break, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He pulled it out and without checking the number he answered.

"Hello," Seto continued working one-handed.

"Hey, Seto-kun! How's the new school? Make any friends yet?" Yugi's squeaky voice came from the phone.

"How do you keep getting my number!" Seto shouted.

He could hear Yugi chuckling on the other end of the phone. Ever since "The Pharoah" left and Seto had shown up to help him, Yugi had stopped fearing Seto. In fact, he constantly tried to talk to him and butt into his life.

"Your brother gives it to me-" Seto cut Yugi off and speed dialed Mokuba.

"Hey Nii-san, what's up. Make any new friends? Are you eating properly? Did you sleep last night?" Mokuba went into mother mode.

"Why do you keep giving him my number!"

He could hear his little brother sigh on the other end, "If you stopped changing it every time he called I wouldn't have to keep giving out the new one."

Seto's eye twitched, "That doesn't answer why!"

"Because you have no friends and Yugi tolerates you. I am worried about you. What if you end up alone for the rest of your life?"

"I don't give a shit! Stop giving out my number. Don't make me cut off your account!" Seto felt a headache coming on.

"I stashed money away in preparation for that treat," Mokuba sounded proud of himself.

"Then you can't go on that trip next month!"

"Hehe, Nii-san that was last weekend. I told you wrong on purpose. You said I could go, so I went," Mokuba snickered.

"Since when do you plan like this?" Seto felt irritated.

"I learned from the best asshole out there. Also, Nii-san are you in class right now?"

"On break, why?"

Mokuba sighed loudly, "Your classmates are only hearing half this conversation. It sounds like you're threatening someone."

Seto paused and looked up, the students turned their heads away from him but it was obvious they were scared to make eye contact. When he looked forward though he found the obnoxious girl looking at him exasperated. She picked her notebook and wrote out "Amin-chan stop yelling I can't sleep." You can't sleep! I don't remember the last time I slept through the night!

"Anyway Seto, try to make some friends-," Seto cut him off and furiously when back to work on his report.

His head was throbbing as he sorted through the data on his tablet. The next class passed without him being called on. Probably because I look angry right now. Mokuba you're grounded when I get home. The next teacher was kind of a hard head and made it clear yesterday he didn't like Seto's special treatment. It's not like I bribed the dean or threatened him. All I had to do was ask, and he was willing to let me work in class without any convincing.

"Kaiba-san! Come to the board and do this problem!" The teacher shouted loudly.

Seto stood up without a word but stopped as the world went momentarily black. Uh oh. He put his hands out in front of him before his face slammed into the desk. Crap when was the last time I ate? The empty gnawing feeling in his stomach made him want to throw up but there was nothing there to regurgitate.

"Kaiba-san!" The teacher slammed his book on the desk. "If you're not going to take this seriously-."

"Ah! Sensei I am going to take him to the infirmary before he throws up everywhere!" The obnoxious girl shouted.

Shove off I don't need- An iron grip seized his wrist and before he could protest he was being dragged from the room and down the hall. She shoved him into the nurse's office and set him in a chair, the next thing he knew was he was staring at the bottom of a trash can. Reflexively he dry heaved but nothing came out.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Seto felt his stomach spasm as he coughed into the trash can.

"What day is it?" Seto asked after he managed to stop, he felt queasy.

The crinkling of a wrapper sounded in his ear and he looked up at the bread she was offering him. She didn't look at him judgementally or even out of pity. It was a straightforward, honest look, Seto didn't refuse the bread.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he forced himself to eat the snack.

His stomach complained at the foreign substance but he refused to let it come back up.

"So, Amin-chan are you really an idiot?"

Seto glared up at her, "Are you really a guy?"

She frowned at him, "Where did that come from?"

"You have a stronger grip than some adult males," Seto pinched the bridge of his nose fighting the headache.

"Oh, thank you," She looked smug.

"That wasn't-"

"A compliment? Well, that makes it even better. I've practiced for a long time to take down men double my size."

"Why?" Seto finally set the trash can down, the nausea passing.

"Because I am... Ah, see what you did there," She narrowed his eyes at him.

"What? Did what?"

"You're going to need to try hard to figure out my name Amin-chan," she chuckled.

"I don't care what your name is!" Seto snapped rubbing his head.

"What do you care about?"

The question threw him and he looked at her suspiciously.

"Stop, I was just asking. Not everyone gives a shit about you or your job Amin-chan. When you feel like you won't pass out, come back to class," She strolled out of the room leaving him alone.

... Not everyone cares? Seto rubbed his eyes. What game is she playing at? His stomach finally calmed down, and he went back to class. No one said anything as he walked in, his tablet lay on his desk a huge crack on the black screen. He took one look at it, picked it up and left the classroom.

"Kaiba! Where do you think you're going?" The teacher shouted after him.

Nope, screw it. I've got to finish this report by the end of the day. Time to go home and salvage what I can. Seto didn't turn around and promptly left the school grounds. As he walked by the store advertising a new electronic he scowled. At least their marketing department is on schedule. Returning to the apartment the guard looked at him judgmentally but said nothing as he went up to his apartment.

By the time he got the files off his tablet and organized onto his spare one, he only had an hour to finish and more reports needed by the morning. Crud, oh well. Guess it will be another sleepless night.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully Kaiba doesn't die of sleep deprivation. If you enjoyed please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Handouts and Threats

Chapter 3  
Handouts and Threats

Ana glanced at the empty seat behind her. Yesterday, after Kaiba stormed out the teacher ran after him but couldn't catch up with the giant. _I hope the reason he's absent is because of work and not what I said._

"Hey, Ana," Sanae whispered. "What happened between you and that guy? You've got your 'I wish I hadn't said that' face on."

Ana sighed. _She knows me too well._

"I don't think I said anything that bad." Ana turned and looked out the window.

The final bell rang for the day and people bolted for the door. _Finally, nap time. Lately Grandpa's morning training is getting harder._

"Sakurai-san."

Ana flinched then slowly looked up at the teacher.

"Take these handouts to Kaiba-san," The teacher commanded, he didn't look pleased about the situation.

 _Ugh, another nap time cut short._

"I don't know where he lives though," Ana protested.

"I'm going to tell you," He snapped. "It's on your way home."

 _Great, another walk._ Ana didn't protest anymore and took the handouts. The teacher wrote out Kaiba's apartment number and handed it to her. _This will be awkward, I was sure he didn't want anyone to know where he lived by his reaction the other day._

Trying to stall as long as she could, Ana meandered to his apartment hoping he wouldn't be home. Ana reached the tall modern building and stared up at the reflective glassy surface. Walking up to the door she noticed the key card lock to get into the building. _Of course he would live in a place with high security. I wonder if he owns the building?_

"Can I help you?" A deep male voice came from the small mic next to the door.

"Oh um, I'm just here to drop off some handouts for a student that—."

A buzzer went off, and the lock clicked open before she could finish explaining.

"Come on in."

 _Uh, should a place with strict security just let anyone in?_ Ana walked into the building and went to the desk where a sleepy older man sat reading a comic.

"Oh!" Ana recognized the guard. "Tachibana-san, how's your wife doing?"

Tachibana smiled up at her, "She's well. How's your grandfather?"

"As strict and strong as ever," Ana rubbed her sore shoulder.

Tachibana laughed then pointed to the elevator. "Hop on in, I'll buzz you up."

Ana blinked. "Buzz me up?"

"You're here for that Kaiba kid right?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping I could just leave the papers with you?"

Tachibana grinned lopsided and gestured to the elevator again. "Go on up Ana-chan."

 _Ehhhh, I bet he doesn't want to talk to Kaiba-san. Not that I can blame him._ Ana sighed but walked into the elevator and watched Tachibana grinning mischievously as he buzzed the doors closed. The elevator took her all the way to the eighth floor before dinging open. Heading to the end of the hall she found apartment 808; she went to the door but hesitated. _What am I afraid of? The worst he can do is kick me out._ Knocking, Ana fidgeted uncomfortably, after a while nothing happened. _Is he not home?_ She tried one more time rapping on the door a little harder this time. A loud crash came from inside the apartment and Ana dropped her bag in surprise. The top flew open spilling her books and papers everywhere. Huffing she bent down to pick them up right as Seto opened the door. He looked down at her, dark circles under his eyes and his face gaunter than yesterday.

"How did you get in here?" Agitated Seto snapped at her.

Ana ignored him as she picked up the rest of her stuff and shoved it back into her bag. Standing up, she thrust the handouts into his chest forcing him to take them.

He didn't even glance at them, his eyes flashed as he glared down at her. "Who let you in? This building is a key entry only. Did the guard let you in? They should fire him for breaking the rules."

"Oh, shut up Amin-chan." Ana rolled her eyes for emphasis.

Seto ignored her and had already pulled out his cell phone to inform the building manager. Ana gripped the handle on her bag tighter. _Oh, he's asking for it now._

"Ah yes, I wanted to inform you that one of your employees let someone unauthorized into the build—."

Ana snatched the phone out of his hand and in her best greet the guest voice, "Mizuki-oneechan, how have you been? How are the kids?"

Seto looked at her dumbfound then made a grab for his phone. Without losing a beat she elbowed him in the gut and continued on with her conversation.

"Ana-Chan! Are you the 'unauthorized' person?" The older woman chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I suppose. I was just bringing Kaiba-san some handout from school," Ana smiled even though she didn't feel like it.

"Always smile; people can hear it in your voice on the phone." Her mother had taught her. So now, even if she was super depressed she habitually smiled when talking on the phone.

"Oh, I see there's just been a misunderstanding. Could you hand the phone back to Kaiba-chan, please?"

 _Chan!_ Ana tried not to laugh as she returned her phone to a scowling Seto.

He snatched it back and listened to the other end. "What no—that's not."

There was a beep on the other end, Seto pulled the phone down and glowered at it.

"How did you do that?" Seto snapped.

"What?"

"Make her disregard the building rules and not kick you out for trespassing!"

Ana groaned. "I was not trespassing. Mizuki-oneechan is the owner of the building, she can make up whatever rules she wants. Don't you do that for your company all the time?"

Seto ground his teeth. "Whatever, you can leave now."

Ana looked him up and down and then walked forward until there was only an inch in-between them; they were almost chest to chest.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Seto's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"You haven't eaten anything since the bread I gave you yesterday, have you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Frinkin' bat chins!" Ana threw her hands up and stomped on the floor at the same time. "Are you suicidal?"

"Of course not!" Seto didn't back down from the uncomfortable proximity.

"Why didn't you come to school today? Did you pass out from hunger again?"

"No, I had to meet with someone this morning for work." Seto ticked his tongue against his teeth annoyed about something other than her.

"Why didn't you come in the afternoon?"

"Because I was pissed about the person not keeping the meeting and I wanted to get some work—this isn't any of your business!" Seto rubbed his eyes using the door to support himself.

"When was the last time you ate or slept?"

"That's none of your—."

Ana shoved a finger in his face. "You have stupidly made it my business. Who do you think will have to drop off handouts every time you miss school because you don't know how to properly take care of yourself?"

"Piss off. What are you my little brother?" Seto glared at her through watery eyes.

"Your little brother, the small one with the dark hair? So a 12-year-old is smarter than you?"

Seto finally backed up and went to close the door in her face. Ana slammed her foot against the door forcing it to stay open.

"What the heck! What's your problem! You dropped off the papers now leave!"

Ana's knuckles were turning white. "You are coming to school tomorrow right?"

"If I feel like it. Not that it's any of your business."

"Let me restate. You're coming to school tomorrow. I don't have time to drop off your damn handouts."

"Nobody asked you too—!" Seto's breath grew shallow.

"Don't you dare!" Ana forced the door open, grabbed his shoulders and shoved him to the ground before he could pass out.

 _This idiot!_

"Stupid, idiot, imbecile! Even a maggot knows when to eat!"

Seto put his head in his hands obviously not listening to her. _Ugh!_ Ana stood up and scanned the room. It was a small studio apartment with just a bed, a bookshelf and a coffee table. Closing the door she went over to the small kitchen, inspecting the fridge she found it was full of food to cook. He had touched nothing in the fridge. Searching the kitchen she found all the latest culinary gadgets. Pulling out a brand name kitchen knife she admired the sheen before retrieving ingredients from the fridge.

Glancing over at Seto she found he was sitting at the coffee table where his tablet was but he had his head in his hands not moving. _Guess he's out of energy to argue, let's see what would be good on a deprived stomach._ Ana inspected the high quality ingredients stocked in his fridge. _I'm betting he didn't buy these._ She decided a vegetable soup would be light and healthy.

"You know you're trespassing, I could call the cops," Seto mumbled.

Ana turned around in the middle of chopping vegetables. "Did you say something?"

Seto had pulled out his phone, but he took one look at her and froze. He put the device down on the table and stared off into space. _What was that about?_ That was when Ana realized she was holding up the shiny sharp kitchen knife. _Oh... Eh whatever._ Ana finished up with the soup and found a nice set of ceramic bowls in his cabinet. Carefully filling up the bowl she walked it over to him and set it on the table; she sat down next to him and stared at him.

"Eat," Ana pointed at the soup forcefully like she was scolding at a child.

"No." Seto tried to scowl at her but his stomach betrayed him growling loudly. "I don't eat food prepare by people I don't trust."

"Yeah, because I'm totally going to poison or roofie you right?" Ana rolled her eyes but stopped when Seto looked at her suspiciously. "Oh, for pete's sake."

Ana grabbed another spoon and took a bite of the soup in front of him. _Yum, not bad if I say so myself._ Seto wasn't satisfied until he retrieved himself a different spoon than the one she originally brought him. _Paranoid prick._ Seto finally took a small bite but coughed.

"That's your fault for not eating for a long time." Ana glared at him. "I didn't put anything in it to make you cough."

"I know." Seto shakily took another bite of the soup and managed to swallow this time.

 _Hmmm? I expected more resistance. Maybe he's too hungry to argue anymore._ He slowly ate the entire thing when he finally put the spoon down his eyes glossed over as he fought off sleep.

"Alrighty, make sure to come to school tomorrow." Ana stood up and grabbed her bag.

"If I feel like it," Seto growled.

Ana smiled at him evilly. "Amin-chan, would you like me to tell everyone in the class where you live?"

Seto went a little pale. _Oh, I wasn't expecting such a serious reaction. I wonder what happened in the past. Not that anyone in class really cares where he lives._

"That would be an invasion of privacy. You're already trespassing, I could have you arrested." Seto stood up and looked down on her.

"Ooohhh scary. I'm sure I could talk my way out of that."

"How so?"

Ana looked up at him thinking about the best way to phrase it, finally she stuck her finger in his face. "Because unlike you, Amin-chan, I understand the importance of networking. There's not a soul in this city I can't persuade to do what I want."

Seto snorted and placed his hand on his hip. "You're including me in that?"

"Pff hahaha, you? I could take you down in a heartbeat. After all someone who doesn't eat or sleep has no strength to fight back when assaulted."

Seto's eyes flash and his mouth tightened. _Oops I said too much again._ He didn't make comeback a remark; there was fear in his eyes.

"Wait, you seriously didn't consider that possibility when you started over working yourself? Grief you're stupid."

"I am not dumb! I make world changing tech all the time," Seto snapped.

Ana smiled sweetly. "But you don't even know how to feed yourself? Are you a 2-no, 1-year-old? So, who changes your diaper? I was so sure being potty trained is a requirement for public school."

"GET OUT!"

Ana pulled out her phone and typed something in.

"What are you doing?" Seto walked forward and tried to snatch her wrist.

Ana dodged effortlessly. "I'm putting your address in the class group chat. Since you won't be coming to school, I am going to see if they'll take turns coming to drop off your—."

Seto slammed his hands on the wall on either side of her, his eyes on fire. "You do that and I'll make your life a living hell."

Ana burst out laughing much to Seto's annoyance. "You? Make my life a living hell?"

Ana put her foot on the soft part of his lower leg and shoved it so his knees buckled. Grabbing his forehead she forced him the rest of the way to the ground. Seto sat on his ass looking up at her stunned.

"Amin-chan." Ana bent down to look at him on the save level, smiling politely, "When you threaten someone, make sure you can back it up."

"I didn't mean I'd you hurt physically," he clarified.

Ana snorted. "You're threatening my likelihood then. Amin-chan, I could bankrupt your company in a couple months."

Seto paused then glared at her, "What sort of bull—."

"Amin-chan unlike you I make threats I can back up."

Seto stared at her baffled; she stood up and held up her phone. "Tomorrow, come to school or I'll send your address to the class. And bring yourself a damn lunch!"

Ana turned and without another word left the apartment. She had to resist laughing as she closed the door on Seto, who was still on the ground, the most dumbfounded look of his entire lifetime plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 4 Sabotage

Chapter 4

Sabotage

The alarm blared waking Seto from his stupor. He yawned and stretched as he sat up. _When was the last time I slept in a bed?_ Cracking his neck he looked over at the dirty soup bowl on the table and sighed. After Ana had left, he angrily worked on more projects until his stomach protested begging him for more. He wondered what she put in the soup because he hadn't been able to stop eating it until the entire pot was empty.

Walking over to the pot he scraped a finger on the bottom and stuck it in his mouth. _Damn it's good._ His stomach growled at him demanding more sustenance and for the first time since he'd moved in he opened his fridge. Pulling out some random ingredients he went about preparing his food. Unbeknownst to everyone but his brother he was actually a decent cook. It didn't take him long to prep an omelet and make a bento for his lunch. When he finished, he let out a loud groan, even though he was good at it, he hated to cook; it used too much energy. He clicked his teeth irritated that he was giving in to her demands, but he didn't want multiple people to be coming to his apartment just to drop off assignments. Seto flipped out his phone and dialed Mokuba.

"Hey Nii-san, you make any friends yet?"

"Mokuba shut up. Did you find anything out about what I asked?"

"Well... Not really. I can't seem to find the original contract for this job. I managed to get the name for the person you're supposed to see. It's Negoa-san."

"That doesn't help me much since I can't even get in to see this 'Negoa-san'. I went to their office, but they snowballed me until I left."

"About that… There might be a way for you to run into Negoa-san. I'm not sure how thrilled you'll be about it though."

"Mokuba, it's work just tell me."

"Well, tonight there's a dinner with the bigwigs in town and you just so happened to be invited..."

"Ughhh."

"Told you! But you might find this Nogoa-san there."

Seto sighed, "Fine. I'll search on that end. Make sure you keep digging for that contract."

"You got it. Have fun at school and try to make some—." Seto hung up on him, finished getting ready and headed out the door.

He received the usual whispers and glares when he walked into the classroom. He didn't bother looking around, except to glance at the obnoxious girl's seat, she was out cold on her desk. _Must be nice to be so damn carefree._ Seto walked back to his desk not attempting to stifle any noise, he even scraped his seat across the ground loudly, earning more glares, just to see if it would wake her up. She didn't stir.

The teacher walked into the classroom and everyone except her stood up to greet him. He noticed her asleep and ticked his tongue but to Seto's annoyance he didn't wake her. Seto decided to focus on his own work and pulled out his tablet typing away; every now and then he would look up and notice she was still out. _Is she dead?_ He was having trouble focusing through the entire first class because it pissed him off she was out cold. After the first class ended, she still didn't move, if it hadn't been for the fact her back was rising and falling he would have decided she really was dead.

Feeling frustrated he went to grab a drink from the vending machine. The class looked at him strangely when he stood up and when he came back. _What, is it so weird for me to get a drink?_ On his way back he glanced at the girl and slowed down. She'd shifted in her sleep and one arm and half her head was dangling off the table. _Ah, she'll fall._ He glanced around; no one else had taken notice. _I should just let her fall._ Her head slowly slid off and Seto's heart speed up. He could imagine the cracking sound her head would make when she hit the floor or possibly the desk next to her. _This is none of my business I should just let her fall!_ She slipped off right before he passed. Gritting his teeth he caught her shoulder and gently shoved her back up onto the desk before sitting back down at his. She didn't wake.

Seto went back to working on his tablet but felt eyes on him and looked up, the girl sitting next to the obnoxious one was staring at him open-mouthed. A couple others in the class were also in shock, it didn't last long. They quickly whispered among themselves. Pissed by their demeanors Seto ignored them and went back to work. The obnoxious girl slept through the next class and finally it was time for lunch.

Her friend walked over to her and shook her awake shouting, "Lunch time!"

She popped up for that, Seto pulled out his lunch but continued typing one handed.

"Ehhh, well, I guess you won't pass out from hunger again at least," the obnoxious girl pointed out while taking out her own lunch.

Seto ignored her as he multi-tasked between eating and typing.

"Kaiba-san, would you like to eat lunch with us?"

Seto looked up and found a chipper boy with bright red hair smiling down at him.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" He gestured over to a group of guys on the other side of the room.

"Why?"

"Why? To welcome you to the class?" He scratched his head a little confused.

"I'm only going to be here for hopefully a month at most, just pretend I'm not here or something." Seto went back to his food and work.

"E-even if you're only here for a month—."

"Let me make this clearer, buzz off," Seto snapped.

The guy flinched then stuck his hands in his pockets and slunk back over to his friends. _Why won't people just frickin' let me be?_

"So, Amin-chan I'm still waiting to see the ten percent you're not an A—."

"Frickin shit!" Seto slammed his chopsticks so hard into his food they snapped in half. Half the classroom jumped and the obnoxious girl frowned at him. Picking up his tablet he furiously scrolled through an email he'd received from the company they were partnering with. He'd asked for their full concrete plans in a PDF format. When he'd opened it there were no designs, plans or testing dates for the Alpha let alone the Beta stages. The only thing was a marketing strategy. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

"Amin-chan you look like your about to barf, please don't do that again."

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ His phone rang, and he picked it up quickly; it was Mokuba.

"Nii-san, so... I found the original contract."

"Spit it out."

"Well... We thought we were partnering with Sansa Tech company right? Well... They're not a tech company their real name is Sansa Marketing. They're a marketing company, only. Seto... They're promoting the tech as designed and sold by Kaiba corp."

Seto dropped his phone, it crashed to the floor, and the screen cracked.

"Kind of hard on tech aren't you Amin-chan?"

 _I've been railroaded. I'm going to kill whoever made this blasted contract. There's no way I can design, built and test this device and put it into production in three months. And this just had to fall around the time the board is cracking down on... Oh, I will kill this prick. This ass realizes that if I fail to deliver this, the board will have plenty of dirt to convince our shareholders to pull me as CEO_.

"Um, Amin-chan... You don't look so good."

Seto looked up at her then back down at his tablet. He quietly slid the tablet back into his bag and picked at his lunch with the rest of his chopsticks. When lunch was over he stared at the board, his mind numb. When the teachers tried to call on him, he stared blankly at them; until they felt so uncomfortable they moved onto someone else. When the final bell rang, he packed up his stuff and quietly went home.

The rest of the day he sat in his apartment until his phone reminder went off. _Oh, right. I have that dinner tonight. Not that I need to go... But maybe Negoa-san knows who initiated the contract. If I'm going down, I'm bringing that shit hole with me._ Seto mindlessly got ready; he didn't enjoy wearing a suit and tie but put it on anyway. _Someday, I'm going to make long coats and leather pants dinner attire appropriate. How much do I have to pay to make that a fashion trend?_

Seto called a taxi to take him to the address Mokuba gave him. When he got out, he walked up to the modern house through the rock garden. _Let's get this over with._ He rang the doorbell. Talking and laughter met him when the door opened.

"Welcome-Amin-chan?"

He looked down. The obnoxious girl from school stood before him. She was wearing a long red evening dress, and a bright red hair pin held up her hair in a loose bun. _Kill me now._


	5. Chapter 5 Blackmail for Blackmail

Chapter 5

Blackmail for Blackmail

"What are you doing here Amin-chan?" Ana eyed Seto's suit and tie. _He cleans up nice, now if he just didn't open his mouth._

"What are _you_ doing here?" He seemed genuinely shocked.

"Kaiba-san, welcome," An older man with streaks of gray in his hair walked up and shook Seto's hand.

"Sakurai-san, nice to meet you."

 _Huh? He knows my father's name but doesn't know mine? Amin-chan isn't Amin-chan for nothing._ Ana could feel her eye twitch.

"I'm assuming you know my youngest?" He put a hand on Ana's shoulder.

Seto remained straight-faced and put on the most businessman smile she'd ever seen. "Of course, she showed me around the school my first day."

 _Prick_.

"Oh? It's nice you are getting along. Come on in." As soon as her father turned his back Seto's smile disappeared.

"Amin-chan."

Seto smirked at her, "Yes, Sakurai-san?"

Ana made sure her father was out of earshot. "Oh, good for you. Your ears weren't stuffed full of concrete this time. Even a four-year-old knows enough to listen when someone's being introduced."

She could see his eye visually twitching. They headed to a large dining room in the back where the dinner was taking place.

"This is your seat Kaiba-san," Ana's father directed him. "Ana I've changed your seat. Sit here."

Her father gesture to the seat next to Seto and it took her full effort not to purse her lips.

"Why the seating change?" She did her best to hold on a pleasant smile.

"You're the closest in age to one another and since you get along, I thought it would be less awkward if Kaiba-san had someone familiar to sit by." Her father smiled pleasantly then went to answer the door when it rang.

"Your father is so _considerate_." Seto clenched his teeth.

Ana sighed then took her seat; the last person entered the room and was settled. Her father gave his usual welcome and lets eat speech. The chefs brought out the first course. Seto sat quietly looking around the room.

"Looking for someone?" Ana stabbed her salad earning a glare from her mother across the table.

Seto eyed her before answering, "I'm looking for a Negoa-san. Do you know him?"

She stopped mid-bite and frowned. "Negoa-san... What do you need with the head of a marketing company?"

His eyes widened before he went back to his food, he took a couple bites, but mostly picked at it.

"Are you going to eat? You can't pass out here."

"I'm not hungry." He sounded sincere and tired, dark circles lined his eyes and his skin tone was pale. _This guy is going to die young. It's not good to be a workaholic so early in your life._

"Negoa-san didn't Rsvp, so he's not here," Ana finally explained.

Seto sighed and rubbed his eyes. Ana had thought since his weird reaction at school that he seemed kind of empty.

"Are you ok?"

Seto narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm physically fine. I'm not going to pass out."

 _This guy… He really doesn't have any social skills._ Ana sighed, and clarified for him, "Mentally you look like someone killed your dog."

Seto tilted his head. "I don't have a dog."

"I was being metaphoric."

Seto moved his salad around in the bowl. Ana's mother noticed and frowned. He didn't seem to notice the look he was receiving.

"What, someone kidnap your brother?" She joked.

"No, that wouldn't be anything new," He answered and finally stuck a tomato in his mouth.

Ana paused mid-bite. "Does your brother get kidnapped often?"

"Yes, often. After I replaced his entire security detail, it hasn't happened in the last six months."

 _What the frick is up with this family._

"Sounds like your brothers going to need counseling."

"He sees a councilor twice a week."

"Do you join him?"

Seto shot her a nasty look. "Why would I need to do that?"

 _Ugh, he definitely needs it more._

"What do you need then?" Ana was referring back to his weird attitude.

"What I need is an electrical engineering team." His eyes glazed over like in class then he sneered. "Know anyone like that?"

"Uh, yeah. Denki University has the best program in the country. I'm not sure why a CEO who should have a massive group of engineers on call would need them, but you can talk to the head of the department and hire the students for a project."

Seto stared at her blankly, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ana didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Do you know where I could find Negoa-san?"

Ana's mouth tightened. _He's looking at me like he's surprised I'm a sentient human being. Prick._ "Yes, I know where Negoa-san lives, but I don't see why I would tell you."

Seto's jaw tensed and he went back to picking at his food. The rest of the dinner they were silent. He barely ate anything. After dinner, her father ushered them into a small gallery where the chefs served tea and coffee. Ana meandered over to a secluded corner, she wondered if she could slip out without being noticed. These parties were full of adults who generally ignored her. When someone talked to her, the conversation was dry, or that person was only looking to advance his or her relationship with her family. The guests didn't really care about her personally.

As the group circled around the room, gushing over the works of art, Ana waited until her father turned away from her and slipped out. If she went to her room now to sleep she would get caught, so she made her way to the back garden. The night air tickled her face as she walked the path that led through the flower beds. Making her way to the back she made a beeline for the veranda, but stopped when she realized someone was already there. Seto sat on the bench, his face lit up with the luminescence from his phone.

"Oh, come on," Ana blurted out, he looked up at her confused. "How did you even manage to slip out?"

"I'm good at that." He went back to his phone. She ground her teeth and watched him scrolling, his mouth pulled taut and he slouched over with his hand over his forehead. Ana groaned, but made her way over and plopped down next to him. He looked up at her surprised. "What're you doing?"

"Shut up Amin-chan this is my spot. You're invading it." She leaned back against the bench and relaxed as if to emphasize her right to be there.

"I'll duel you for it then."

She glanced up at him; he wasn't looking at her but she was astounded to find a smile on his face. _Did he just make a joke?_ "I'm good. It would look bad if you ended up in the hospital after attending one of my parent's parties."

He grinned, his eyes lighting up, though he still kept his eyes on his phone. "What, planning on sending me to the shadow realm?"

Ana cringed, and had to ask, "The what realm?"

Seto looked up at her and realized he'd said something weird. "It's nothing. Just something someone kept saying whenever dueling was involved."

"Was that person off their rocker? Wait, did you mean duel monsters?"

He nodded. "What did you think I meant?"

She tossed her head back and grumbled. "I don't play duel monsters."

When she didn't hear a response, she looked over at him and found such a funny look of disbelief plastered on his face she couldn't help but laugh.

"Who doesn't play duel monsters anymore?" He stared at her mouth hanging open.

She shrugged. "People without time. My days start at four A.M. for training, then school, then a nap, then homework and dinner, then sleep. Repeat. I get one hour a day to watch a show or do what I want, other than that I stick to a strict schedule."

"Who doesn't play duel monsters anymore?" He repeated.

Ana pursed her lips. "Did you hear a word I just said Amin-chan?"

"Everyone plays."

Ana gave up and rolled her eyes. Leaning back against the bench she closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing her shoulders to slump.

"Why do you get up at four?"

"To train with my grandfather. He's the owner of a judo dojo," Ana explained without opening her eyes.

He grew quiet and Ana finally enjoyed the breeze playing with her hair. It was one of those last warm nights before fall really set in. She relished them and tried her best to enjoy them to the fullest…

She jolted awake. Droll was oozing out of her mouth onto something soft and warm. In her sleep she'd wrapped her arms around something, opening her eyes she stared at the dark gray fabric. Slowly looking up, she stared into Seto's blue jewel toned eyes. He was smirking. She let out a small shriek and let him go. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the spit off his suit.

Ana's ears were on fire, she cautiously looked back at him, and he didn't pay her any mind. _He's not going to say anything?_ A bad feeling pinned itself in her stomach. Seto looked up at her and held up his phone, confused she looked at the screen. Her voice caught in her throat and she made a weird choking noise. He'd taken a picture of her fast asleep holding onto him and drooling.

"Delete that!" Ana tried to make a grab for his phone, but he held it out of reach.

"I can, but what about the other copies I've backed up? What am I to do with those?" He smiled at her playfully, but it was obvious he was putting his assery to use.

"Delete them!" Her hand curled into a fist.

"If you hit me, then that will make for even more material, so please be my guest," He encouraged her and grinned widely.

"What do you want?" Ana resisted the urge to smack him. "Blackmail is a crime."

"You're one to talk." Seto chuckled.

Ana stood up to look down on him, but he returned the favor in kind. She held her ground and crossed her arms. "Then we're even."

He sneered. "Good, then I'm not coming to school on Monday."

"You little shit—."

"—No, no, I'm very much a big shit." He was enjoying himself.

Ana's head was throbbing from lack of sleep and anger. "You're going to skip on purpose?"

"Yes."

"To piss me off?"

"Yes."

Ana slapped him in the face; she paused and looked at her hand. Seto rubbed his cheek, but other than that didn't seem phased. He smiled at her triumphantly.

"What do you want to stop interrupting my nap time?" Ana couldn't believe that she was being blackmailed with something so stupid.

"Two things." He held up his fingers. "One, introduce me to the best engineer at Denki. Two, get me a meeting with Negoa-san. If you can do that I'll delete these pictures and go to school every day."

Ana was seething, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Prove that you'll keep your word."

"I don't have to prove it. I'll draw up a contract if that makes you feel better." Seto crossed his arms, but it was obvious he'd won.

"Fine," she turned toward her house and stormed off, but shouted back at him. "I'll come over tomorrow to pick up the contract and introduce you. Got it?"

Running into the house she stormed away to her room and closed the door. She didn't care now if her mother or father found her, she slumped to the ground her head pounding. Nothing was going right since Seto Kaiba had shown up. She'd have to take him to see her big brother at Denki tomorrow. _Great, what else could go wrong?_


	6. Chapter 6 Contract and Curry

Chapter 6

Contract and Curry

Seto yawned as he finished loading his report. He'd been up all night working on papers and the rough draft for the new product. _Frinkin' asses. When I find who did this_ —. The doorbell rang interrupting his torture fantasy. He groaned when he opened the door, the obnoxious girl stood there dressed in street clothes. It only took one glance to take in her little blue peasant top and a short white skirt. He wasn't impressed. _She has nice legs though._

"How did you get in, again?" He growled. "This place's security is lacking."

She stared at him blankly and sniffed. "Did you eat or sleep? Or even shower?"

Seto glared at her, but he sniffed his shirt. The rankness burned his nose. He hadn't changed out of his clothes from last night's party. "I'll change."

"You're going to leave me out here?" She asked as he went to close the door. He growled, but opened it back up and let her in. She sat down at the little table and looked over the papers and blueprints he had strewn about.

"Don't look at those." He gathered them up and pulled out the contract he'd written up. Handing it too her he let her read over it while he went to take a shower. The cold water woke him up. _I need coffee._ Once he was done and dressed he went back out, she had finished reading it. "You done?"

"I won't sign this," she said flatly.

He froze in the middle of sitting down at the table, his nose twitched in irritation. "What?"

She looked up at him determined. "I won't sign this, not as is. There are a couple things I can't agree to on here."

Seto finally sat down. "What?"

She picked the contract back up and read over it, "Paragraph two clause six, you've written it to sound like you can interrupt my nap time until you're work's done. I don't agree with that."

" _Tch_." _She read the fine print, great._

"Also, paragraph six states that if it's for work you can skip school, but you didn't define what _work_ is. Basically, you're saying you can skip whenever you want. Scratch that."

Seto raised his hand up in defense. "Hold on."

She looked up from the paper and pursed her lips. "What?"

"I really will need to skip school sometimes for work."

"Explain."

 _She's giving me a chance to state my case?_ Seto could feel he was being judged, but he held his ground. "There are times I need to return to Domino city. I have projects going on there too. I also must test the prototype I'm going to be working on and there are certain meetings I can't get out of."

She sat quietly and listened to his reasons, she must have found them sound because she sighed. "Then how about this, I'll give you have five days a month to miss school? For half days that you'll miss, talk to the teachers in advance and get the homework that day. Four of those five days have to be used on Fridays. I don't have training that day so I won't be as tired."

"What? Five only?" Seto felt his eye twitch. "I won't have enough time—."

"Denki University isn't far from our school. Ask Kaieda Sensei to allow you to go during his class. He's chill and if you explain the situation to him, he'll let you make up the work in his class later. Also, take into account if you're hiring students, they'll each have their own schedules and they won't be working late into the night like you do. They have to graduate after all." She'd rambled on, but he listened quietly because everything she said was sound.

"I still won't have enough time to do some of my regular work," Seto tried to explain.

She rolled her eyes. "You're the CEO and you don't have an assistant?"

"I have one," Seto admitted.

"Is that person capable?"

He huffed. "I wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't capable."

"Is he overloaded?"

He thought about her question, he'd hired Inu-san three months ago. He got the feeling that the man would quit soon. Inu-san seemed board. "I don't think he'll be around long."

"Do you give him any work at all? Or do you hog it all to yourself?" She put her head in her hand. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulder and onto the table.

He sighed and pulled out his phone to make a call. The man on the other end picked up, "Kaiba-sama? Did you need something?"

Seto felt like puking because this would mean trusting someone to do their job right and he wasn't sure he trusted anyone but Mokuba. "Inu-san, can you… take over the Academy project for now?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Inu-san?"

"What? Oh, yes… Yes! I can do that." The man sounded elated, Seto decided not to ever tell him he was getting this chance because a teenage girl was forcing him to lighten his workload. "Was there anything else you needed, Kaiba-sama?"

"No, that's all. I'll send you the rest of the files for the project tonight."

"You can count on me!"

Seto hung up and resisted the urge to upchuck.

The girl chuckled. "That looked painful, _for you_."

He growled at her, "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, I want you to put in the contract that you'll get proper sleep and meals. If you pass out, then I'm counting it as one of your five days taken." She smirked and handed him the contract. "Also… you only put my family name in the contract."

Seto cringed; he still hadn't learned her first name.

"Your name was spelled wrong too." She pointed out.

Seto scanned over the document. "Where?"

"Here," She pointed to the beginning. "It should be spelled A… M… I—."

"Fine! I still don't know your name!" Seto snapped. "I just know that you're Sakurai-san."

"I see. I guess I'll go home." She stood up and picked up her bag. "When you know my name then we'll talk."

"I'll still be interrupting your nap time, you ok with that?" Seto smirked.

She spun back to him and smiled. "And you'll be without an engineer team, you ok with that?"

The color drained from his face. Before she reached the door, he stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"What, Amin-chan?" She looked up at him blankly.

"Tell me your name," he demanded.

Her mouth opened slightly and he could see her eye twitching. "Buzz off."

 _Crap. I should have done a background check on her first._ She grabbed the tip of one of his fingers and peeled it back. The move was effective and painful, he released her wrist. _Frickin', I need that damn team!_ It felt like someone was stomping on his ego which made him nauseas.

Her hand was on the doorknob when he spoke up, "Tell me your name… _please._ "

His mouth was burning from the word, but she stopped and turned back to him smiling. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

He wanted to gag, but thought better of it. "So, what's your name?"

"Sakurai Ana," she finally introduced herself.

 _Ana… Manipulative little…_ With the drama out of the way they went back over the contract until they'd come to an agreement for the both of them. Finally, after thirty minutes they both signed it.

Ana stood up and stretched. "Great, now that that's over with it's time for lunch."

"What no it's—." Seto looked over at the clock, it was already noon. _When was the last time I ate_? A massive rumbling sound emanated from his stomach.

"Amin-chan…" Ana looked at him like he was the most ridiculous creature to walk the earth.

Seto stood up, walked over to his fridge and pulled things out.

Ana started toward the door. "Right… I'm going to go get food and—."

"No. I don't know if you plan to run off. You still need to introduce me to the engineer." Seto glared at her over the island and worked on chopping vegetables.

"But I'm hungry," she wined.

"And I'm making food. You can wait a few minutes," he snapped.

"You're making food for me too?"

"Yes."

Ana stood by the door awkwardly and finally sat back down at the table to wait while he cooked. It didn't take long to get the stock going for the dish he had in mind. He got the rice ready and dumped the vegetables into the pot, after adding various spices and letting it cook he plated it, grabbed spoons and brought it over. He set the dish down in front of her.

"Curry?" She looked at it surprised.

"What? Do you not like curry?"

She shook her head. "No, I like it."

He went to retrieve drinks, all he had was water. He brought the glasses back over; she'd started eating without him. Not that it bothered him. Setting the glass in front of her he paused when he noticed the look on her face. It was the same happy, satisfied look that Mokuba got when he felt like cooking for them. _When was the last time I cooked for us?_ Hetook a bite of the curry and the blast of different spices hit his tongue. _Not bad._ He ate and watched Ana scarf down the curry. When she finished eating, she downed her drink and sighed contently.

"Was it good?" Seto didn't know why he was asking, he didn't really care to hear her opinion.

"I was worried what you would make at first, but it was delicious." She stood up and stretched.

 _An insult and a complement, of course_. Before he could stop her, she took the plates and washed up.

"Alright, let's go introduce you to my brother." She grabbed her bag and skipped to the door.

"Right." _Wait, brother?_


	7. Chapter 7 Hikari's Misunderstanding

Chapter 7

Hikari's Misunderstanding

Ana trotted up the stairs to the entrance of a large brick building. She glanced over her shoulder at Seto who was following her and taking in the campus surroundings. Resisting a loud sigh, she continued on into the building and headed to the engineering lab where she knew her big brother would be working. She'd visited him many times before. Lately she'd been too busy to stop by. Walking into a large room filled with machinery and computers Ana spotted a young man with short bright blue hair over in a corner. His eyes shone with excitement as he tinkered away, immersed in a tiny metal object.

"Onii-san," Ana called out to him and his head snapped up excitedly.

Her big brother grinned at her and practically hopped over to her, but he stopped dead in his tracks staring horrified at something behind her. Ana glanced over her shoulder, Seto had followed her in and was looking at the nearest machine.

Her brother cleared his throat drawing Seto's attention. "I'm sorry, but this room is off limits to unauthorized personnel."

Seto raised an eyebrow, but despite Ana's expectation he kept his mouth shut and looked at her waiting for her to explain. Her brother looked back and forth between them. His mouth twitched at the corner of his smile.

"Onii-san, this is Kaiba Seto. Kaiba-san, this is Hikari, my big brother and the one in charge of the engineering lab," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Seto gave him a polite bow.

 _I wonder if I can catch a nap after this._ Ana shivered, the engineering room was always cold.

"Ah, yeah, nice to meet you," Hikari's voice strained. "So, how do you know my sister?"

"We go to school together," Seto answered lackadaisically.

" _Ah_ , Ana-chan what brings you here today?" He turned his full attention on her ignoring Seto entirely.

Her brother's reaction surprised her. He didn't normally snub people without a good reason. _Does he already know Amin-chan?_

"To introduce Kaiba-san to you," she explained.

The blank look on her brother's face was comical, and she really wanted to tease him, but she resisted.

Seto spoke in a business-like manner, "I'm here today to introduce myself and ask—"

" _No_ ," Hikari snapped and glared at Seto who returned his look with one of surprise. The shock didn't last long and Ana could see him straightening up at the sudden opposition.

" _Pardon?_ " Seto's eye twitched, and he was making this weird half polite half irked smile. Ana resisted the urge to laugh.

"The answer is no," Hikari repeated and stood tall which was still shorter than Seto.

"Do you even know what I was going to ask?" Seto's voice was nearing venomous.

Ana was wondering if she should step in, but it that wasn't her job, so she leaned back against a table and watched amused.

"I can surmise what it's about." Hikari crossed his arms and continued glaring.

"Is that so?" Seto's eyes narrowed turning his weird smile into a smirk.

Hikari growled at him, "Yes and the answer's no."

Seto's smirk disappeared replaced with anger and irritation. Ana wanted to laugh, it was amazing how expressive he could be in such a short time frame.

"Your reason?" Seto asked quietly.

"I don't like you," Hikari said matter-of-factly.

Ana let out a snort and Seto flashed her a glare.

"Don't you make that face at my sister," Hikari puffed up his chest trying to be menacing.

Seto's face was turning red and Ana realized this was getting a little out of hand. _I guess I should hurry this along so I can go home and sleep._

"Onii-san, he's here to hire students from the department for a project for his company," Ana finally explained.

Her brother smiled at her then at Kaiba. "NO!"

Ana and Seto both stared at him confounded.

"Onii-san, what do you mean no?" Ana asked, this wasn't going as planned.

"I don't like him, so the answer is no. He has a whole corporation at his disposal, so he can get engineers elsewhere. I'm certainly not going to help if this is a media stunt to make his company look better by interacting with the community." Hikari's nostrils flared.

"It's not a media stunt. I want to hire engineers for a new development. I'd provide the plans and funding, I just need a team. It would be practical experience for your team and—"

"NO," Hikari wasn't budging.

 _Oh, great. He's gone into stubborn ass mode for some reason._

"Ana, why do you even want to help this _thing_?" Hikari turned to her and Ana resisted laughing at Seto's pissed off reaction from being referred to as a thing.

"He's blackmailing me," she said in the most joking manner she could manage, but it went over her brother's head.

"WHAT! Then of course I'm not helping him." He pointed a finger in Seto's face. "Get out before I call security."

Hikari's face turned a deep scarlet, and he stomped to the back of the room. He picked up his device and went back to tinkering with it. Seto scowled at Ana. She could feel a headache coming on. _Great… I mean it's true he's blackmailing me, but I'm doing the same. If I say it was a joke and that we're friends he won't believe me. Stupid Onii-san! You're interrupting my nap time._ A horrible, disgusting idea formed in her mind as she looked at Seto and she felt like throwing up right there, but if it got her nap time back, then so be it.

"I was kidding about the blackmail, we're dating that's why."

Hikari's device slid out of his hands and shattered apart against the ground, the color drained from his face.

"Whelp, see you later Onii-san."

While her brother was stunned she grabbed Seto's hand and dragged him from the building. When they got outside, she released him and let out an irritated sighed. Finding Seto surprisingly quiet she looked up at him, his face was blank and he was staring over at the nearest tree.

"Amin-chan?"

He slowly looked down at her, his mouth curled in disgust. " _We_ are not dating."

Ana resisted the urge to punch him, and explained her plan instead, "I know that Amin-chan. He doesn't need to know that though. This is where you put your assery to use."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, but waited for her to explain.

"After I leave, you can go back in there and play up your assery, not that you really need to try to do that. Convince him we're dating and I'll do the same when he gets home."

"And how would that help anything?"

Ana smiled mischievously. "Because he hates your guts. My brother's overprotective of me, he'll want you gone. Make a deal with him that if he helps you with your project that you'll break up with me and return to Domino city."

He looked at her impressed. "You know you're more conniving than I thought."

Ana put her hands on her hips and acted proud. "Anything for my nap time."

Seto smiled, a real smile, it through her. "So, if someone wanted to take over the world, would you help them because if you didn't it would interrupt your nap time?"

"I'd consider it."

He let out a small "ha" that was the most genuine laugh she'd heard from him. _If he wasn't such an ass and just smiled like that, he'd be more popular._

"So, how am I supposed to convince him we're dating?" He asked seriously.

Ana considered the question and groaned because she realized what would have to happen for her brother to believe them.

"We're probably going to have to go on fake dates to prove it," she muttered, to her surprised Seto didn't look at her disgustedly just thoughtfully. "Anyway Amin-chan, I'll leave the acting up to you."

Ana ran off down the street and turned back to look at Seto. He was staring at that tree again. _I wonder if it was alright to leave it up to him, can Amin-chan act?_


	8. Chapter 8 Assery at Work

Chapter 8

Assery at Work

 _Convince him I'm her boyfriend, how do I do that?_ Despite his good looks and enticing fortune, Kaiba Seto hadn't ever had a girlfriend or even a date at seventeen. Not because he couldn't have dated, but because he tried to steer clear of female relationships. When Gozaburo had taken his brother and him in, strange older women started approaching him. These women who were fifteen, twenty and in some cases thirty years older than him, would look at him with lustful eyes or make sexual implications.

Some even followed him to school and one extremely crazy woman broke into his room one night. He'd thrown a vase at her head and ran away, but Gozaburo didn't press charges. The woman was the wife of an important business contact and he prioritized that relationship over Seto's well-being. His asshole of a father had even told him, at eleven years old, to man up. _So, I did, and you lost your whole company because of it you piece of shit._ Seto ran that woman's husband's company into the ground after he took Kaiba Corp. The look on her face when they evicted her from her mansion had been very satisfying.

The whole event made him apprehensive of women and he'd stayed away from them or the idea of having a relationship. When she'd said they were dating his mind had frozen up. He shivered and took a deep breath. _So, how do I convince him we're dating?_ Seto pulled out his phone and goggled dating to get a better idea of what that meant. _Going out with and actively spending time with a person… Well, we've been spending time with each other, but not because we want to._

Seto pocketed his phone and headed back into the building; he stopped outside the entrance to the lab and took a deep breath. _Just think of it like duel monsters and react one move at a time._ He walked in and saw Hikari bending over his project working furiously and cursing under his breath. _When your opponents enraged use that against them_. Hikari finally realized someone was in the room and looked up. Seto smirked. It had the perfect reaction because the young man's face and ears turned beet red. He stomped over to Seto, a vein visibly throbbing in his forehead.

" _You_ … _You_ … How dare you threaten my sister?"

Seto laughed at this because his statement was ironic, but also because laughing made it seemed like he was mocking him. It worked perfectly, Hikari let out a stream of curse words that weren't appropriate for polite company. Seto just kept smiling and looking down on him calculating his next response. _This is easier than I thought._

When Hikari paused for a breath Seto delivered his line seamlessly. "What do you mean threaten her, _Onii-san?_ "

The young man before him lost it and couldn't even form coherent words. Anything he tried to say came out as more of a sputtering sound. _Then this line would be best._

"Ana asked me out, so I don't know what you mean by threatening her." Seto snickered.

"Don't you dare call her by her first name and with no suffix!" Hikari's voice echoed around the room and carried out into the hallway. "Even if I believe that for one second, there's no way I would approve of an ass like you dating my little sister!"

"Who said I needed your approval?" Seto rolled his eyes for emphasis.

"You asshole, I bet you don't even like my sister."

Seto grinned widely. He decided the truth would be the best weapon to use here. "Not at all. She's obnoxious, a know-it-all, and speaks her mind too freely."

His eyes looked like they were ready to fly from his head. "Then why would you date her?"

Seto paused and a horribly shallow response came to mind. "Because she has nice legs, and I was bored."

Hikari threw a punch at Seto's face, who blocked it by catching his fist. _His sister's stronger than him_. Hikari pulled back his fist and glared at him, Seto's hand stung from the punch.

"Break up with her," Hikari demanded.

 _Gotcha', this duels mine._ Seto used his triumphant competition laugh, and for a second he thought Hikari would punch him again.

"No," he finally responded.

"No! What do you have to gain from dating my sister?"

Seto shrugged. "Well, since I'm stuck here until my project's finished I might as well entertain myself somehow."

The young man was livid. "The project you wanted to hire us for?"

"That's right."

"You piece of shit. You're doing this so I'll help you," Hikari spat on Seto's shoes.

He sneered. "Maybe."

"Once I tell her that she'll dump you flat."

"Oh?" Seto smiled and turned around. "Go right ahead and tell her. She's not going to dump me though. So, I guess you'll be seeing more of me since I can't go home, _Onii-san_."

Seto exited, and he heard the stream of cursing following him down the hall. Walking out the building he laughed. That was the most fun he'd had since he'd come to this city. Pulling out his phone he opened the file with the contract and extracted Ana's number. He dialed her number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" Ana answered.

"One sufficiently enraged big brother baked and on your way for delivery," Seto joked.

Her laugh on the other end surprised him and he found himself smiling in response.

"Right, I'll handle the rest, but he's going to want proof of the dates. He's annoyingly thorough like that."

"Ah, then what do we do next?"

She paused. "Go on a date I guess. Are you free tomorrow?"

He pulled up his schedule on his phone to double check. "It's Sunday, so I should have free time in the morning and around lunch."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow at ten."

"What are we supposed to do on a date?" Seto didn't have the slightest clue of where to start.

She huffed on the other end. "You figure that out Amin-chan. Bye."

She hung up on him leaving him to glare at his phone. _Seriously, though what do you do on a date?_ He went back to his old friend Google sensei and found a list of date ideas. A picnic was one of the top ideas for a first date. _I guess I'll do that. I need a basket and a blanket though right? Also, a place to have the picnic. Ugh, more work._


	9. Chapter 9 Hot Chocolate

Chapter 9

Hot Chocolate

"Ana, you can't be serious! He's using you." Hikari stared down at her as she put on her shoes. "He flat out said it to my face. Come on, Ana you're smarter than this."

Ana stood up to double check her outfit in the mirror. It may be a fake date, but it was her first, so she might as well enjoy it.

"Thanks for the insult Onii-san. Also, I already told you I don't care what he said to you." Ana straightened her shirt.

"If he's blackmailing you, then we can take care of it. You don't need to go out with him. Do you even like him?" Her brother panicked as she double checked her purse.

"I don't dislike him," Ana said this statement truthfully. Kaiba Seto was annoying and an ass, but he'd done nothing extremely mean to her to make her hate him. Even his version of blackmailing had been subpar and after she'd calmed down she realized she could just ignore him if she wanted. Something about the way he'd acted at the party prior to the incident concerned her. At most she felt sorry for him.

"I'm going to be late, if that's all—"

"I'll tell mom and dad," her brother threatened.

"Mom would be overjoyed and dad would be ok with it if I said so. Now if that's all—"

"I'll tell grandpa," his voice wavered.

Ana paused at this threat. If her grandfather knew she was seeing someone then he would want to meet him. If he said he didn't approve of Seto that would be the end of it.

"If you do that, I'll never speak to you again," Ana left slamming the door in her brother's horrified face.

 _Stupid Onii-san, if you'd just agreed to the project in the first place I wouldn't be doing this._ Ana shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her. _Crap, I forgot to look at the weather… Well, I'm not going back for a coat now. I can deal with it for a bit_. Ana made her way to the bus stop and rode the bus to the local park. Seto had said to meet him there. It didn't take her long to find him standing next to the fountain wearing a long black coat and holding a large black duffle bag.

"What, you're not going to kill me and stuff my body into that bag are you?" Ana joked.

Seto's brow furrowed. "What would that accomplish?"

 _Ugh, learn sarcasm already._ "So, where are we going?"

He pointed to a staircase at the back of the park.

"But that leads up the mountain." Ana shivered, she was questioning her own judgement by telling him to plan the date.

"I know. Let's go." He didn't give her a chance to protest and headed for the stairs.

 _What, no! There's a perfectly good coffee shop right over there!_ He was already out of earshot, so she followed. They climbed the stairs in silence. Ana's shoulders shook from the cold as they climbed; the only consolation was that the forest trees blocked the wind. She looked down at her open-toed sandals and wished she'd worn warmer shoes.

"How much further?" Ana's teeth chattered.

Seto turned around to her and frowned. He set the duffle down, stripped off his coat and tossed it too her.

"Don't be a baby, it's only fifty-three degrees. It's not much further," he huffed and grabbed his bag continuing up the steps.

Ana scowled at the back of his head, but put on his coat and relaxed. It was lined with fleece and warmed her up, but her feet were still freezing. She hiked up the coat since it was too long for her and held it while she climbed. _Worst date ever. I shouldn't have let him pick._ Finally reaching the top Ana found a clearing encircled by trees, she turned and looked at all the changing colors around her. It was breathtakingly vibrant. Too bad her toes were falling off.

"What are we doing up here?" She turned to Seto and her stomach dropped when she saw him laying out a blanket big enough for ten people under a tree. "We're… not having the date here are we?"

He looked up at her confused and nodded. Ana watched him in horror as he pulled a picnic basket from the duffle. _A picnic on a day like this? I really shouldn't have let him pick… Should I just go home? But if I do Onii-san will question why I came back so soon._ Ana walked over, took her sandals off and squatted on the blanket. His coat made a small tent around her feet blocking out the chill. She watched him set up the food on different plates, sandwiches, fruits and cookies. Sighing, she observed him wondering why he thought a picnic was a good idea on a day like this.

"Amin-chan, you can't be…" she trailed off when he pulled out a tiny portable heater, set it next to her and turned it on. Bewildered, she watched him pull out a small hot plate where he set up a pot and melted chocolate in it. Taking out a small bottle of milk he added it to his concoction. _Hot chocolate?_ Ana's toes were warming up next to the heater, and she finally sat down relaxing. _Oh, this might not be so bad._ He wasn't done with his bag of tricks; next he pulled out a wool blanket and handed it to her.

"I want my coat back." His face was flushed from the cold; he'd only been wearing a T-shirt underneath. Ana sighed but returned it to him. Wrapping up in the blanket she shivered, she'd just gotten warm in the coat. Slowly the blanket warmed up. It kept warming up. She felt a weird cord inside the blanket and found the end of it coming out the side. _An electric blanket?_ Seto had plugged it up to a portable charger. _Oh, no wonder it's so warm._ He handed her the sandwiches, she took one and bit into it. _Egg salad. Yum… Did he make these?_ When the hot chocolate was done he poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Gratefully she took a sip and looked around at the colorful trees. It was a secluded and private area. _Of course it would be it's too cold to take a stroll!_ If anything, this was a memorable, unique first date. He quietly munched on his food not saying a word. Done with her sandwich and fruit she picked up the small intensely decorated cookies. _Pretty. Did he buy these?_ She took a bite and found that they tasted just as good as they looked. Taking out her phone she snapped a picture of one that had a small butterfly on it. Full, warm and content she was getting sleepy. Seto held out a fluffy pillow to her while scanning over his tablet.

"Wait, are you working right now?" Ana took the pillow confused why he'd brought this.

"Yes, it's school work due tomorrow. I need to do homework sometimes." He leaned on his hand and typed with the other looking bored.

"That's not what I meant. You're doing work on a date?" Ana's feeling of contentment was waning.

Seto looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you expecting me to do?"

Ana's eye twitched. "Usually when you go on a picnic, it's to socialize and talk."

He made a face. "Why do we need to talk? We don't have anything in common. This is just for show and no one's even around. You're always saying I'm interrupting your nap time, so take a nap while I finish my homework."

"You brought all this so I could nap on our date and you could do homework?" Ana squeezed the pillow; it was tempting to lie down.

"You said you hate the cold." Seto took a sip of chocolate.

"What? When did I say that to you?"

He didn't look up at her. "You didn't. You said it to that girl that sits by you in class."

Ana thought about that, it was true that she complained to Sanae during breaks about it. "You were listening?"

"Not quite. I was working, but I can pick up the conversations going on around me and recall that information later if it becomes relevant." He took another sip of his drink.

"Woah… that's really creepy."

Seto shot her a glare. "You can either sleep, play on your phone or sit there in silence. I don't care."

Ana considered this. _I guess I should have figured this wouldn't turn out like a typical date._ "You know this was all really sweet and well planned until you told me to take a nap. Where did you even get the idea for this?"

"I goggled it. Picnic was in the top suggestion. Then I asked at a local shop for a good spot, an older man recommended it. I checked the weather, and it seemed like it would be cold so… what?"

Ana realized her mouth was hanging open, she quickly closed it. "You put in a lot of effort… You know dinner and a movie would have work just fine, right?"

"Eh?" He looked at her shocked like he hadn't even considered of that. Turning back to his tablet he continued to work an annoyed look on his face.

Ana sighed. _Guess I'll take a nap._ She set the pillow down and laid on it. _Sooo, sooooft._ A thought crossed her mind, and she looked up at Seto. He was engrossed in his work. "You're not going to do something to me while I sleep are you? Like take pictures of me again?"

"Why would I need to do that? You're already helping me."

"True…"Ana laid her head back down and breathed slowly, listening to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Someone shook her, and she slapped the person's hand away.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"I gave you five more minutes fifteen minutes ago. Wake up Sakurai-san."

"I don't want to get up." She snuggled into her pillow. "It's the weekend, Onii-san leave me alone."

"I'm not your brother. Wake up Sakurai-san, it's getting late."

"No," she grumbled and buckled in. Someone picked her up and tossed her into the air. "AH!"

Her eyes flew open, and she found herself hanging over someone's shoulder. What's going on? Her brother wasn't this strong! Or this tall. _T-the grounds so far away!_ The person jostled her again.

"AH!" She didn't like this strange manhandling and slapped the back of whoever had hoisted her onto his or her shoulder.

"You awake yet?" Seto asked.

"P-put me down, Amin-chan!"

Seto set her back on her feet and smirked at her. She snapped and punched him in the gut. He bent over with an "oaf" and clutched his stomach.

"What is your problem? Why are you so ridiculously strong for a girl?" Seto took a deep breath and stood back up rubbing his stomach.

"What's _your_ problem? Why did you toss me over your shoulder like a rag doll?" Ana steamed.

"You wouldn't wake up and the sun's about to set. I considered rolling you down the hill or pouring the rest of the hot chocolate on you, but I thought that might make your brother question what you'd been doing." Seto rolled his eyes.

"So you would have pushed me down the hill if it hadn't seemed like abused to my brother?" Ana gritted her teeth.

He chuckled. "Maybe."

"Congrats, you've crossed into being a sadistic asshole."

"Who said I wasn't already there?" Seto crossed his arms and gave her a crooked half smile.

Ana snatched up her bag too annoyed to even speak and stomped down the steps leaving him to clean up by himself. _Freakin' Amin-chan! This pretend dating might be more of a pain in the ass than I thought._


	10. Chapter 10 A Stand off and Karaoke

Chapter 10

A Stand off and Karaoke

Seto scanned through his emails as he walked into the school, there was less to answer than normal. _I guess Inu-san's more capable than I thought. Maybe I could use him on that other project…_ Blood lust was coming at him in waves. Looking up from his phone he found a small girl with black hair that framed her face and was shorter in the back. She was standing in front of his classroom glaring at him. Feeling challenged he instinctively glared back and tried to walk around her, but she slid in front of him blocking his path.

"What?" He snapped annoyed at this sudden defiance to his presence.

"What are you doing with Ana?" The girl growled not the least bit afraid of him.

He snarled at her. There was still work to do, and she was taking up his precious time. " _Who_ are you?"

The girl sneered back, her tone was mocking, "You're dating her, but you don't even know who her best friend is?"

Seto paused and re-examined the girl, he finally remembered that she was Sakurai-san's seat neighbor.

"I don't see the relevance of your question. _Move_." Seto's nostrils flared.

She laughed at him. "You don't do you? Well, usually when you're dating someone you at least know the name of their best friend—"

"Watanabe Sanae," A familiar voice introduced her from behind him. He turned to find Ana walking up to them while yawning.

"You weren't supposed to tell him," Sanae pouted.

Ana rubbed her eyes. "I think a better question is how you know that we're dating? I didn't tell you yet."

Sanae blushed and mumbled under her breath, "I saw you in the park yesterday and asked your brother what was going on."

"You saw us in the park?" Ana questioned her friend.

"Well… I was in the café next to it." Her eyes flashed to Seto. "I got concerned and called Hikari-kun to ask what was going on."

"You called him _after_ you saw us? Instead of me? You sure that was the progression of those events?" Ana crossed her arms looking sour.

Sanae lowered her head guiltily. "Ok, fine. He asked me to keep an eye out, and I just happened to be in the café around that time."

Seto listened to the exchange as he glanced down at his watch. He needed to get this report in. _When are they going to be done?_

"I wished you'd just asked me," Ana sulked.

Sanae put her fingers together and looked sorry. "I'm sorry. I was concerned… So, is it true are you two really are dating? This isn't Hikari-kun over reacting again is it?"

"Again?" Seto was curious about that statement.

Sanae shrugged. "Hikari-kun overreacts every time a guy gets close to Ana, but… when he said it was you that concerned me more than usual. I didn't think he knew you were going to our school and everything I've heard about you is bad."

 _This girl is as blunt as Sakurai-san. Well, at least that makes things clearer._

Ana groaned. "We are."

Sanae paused to looked back and forth between them before laughing. "April fools isn't for a while Ana."

Ana looked away pursing her lips. "It's not a joke. We're dating."

Sanae looked up at Seto who nodded. _Are we done yet?_

"Can you move now? I need to finish something before the bell rings," He snapped at her.

Still in shock, Sanae moved and let him through the door. He hurried to his seat and pulled out his tablet to finish up his report. He didn't even notice when people around the class gave him strange looks. When the lunch bell rang he snapped out of his work trance. _That time already?_ Looking up, he found that the obnoxious girl wasn't in her seat; he glanced around the room. She and the other girl who'd blocked his path weren't there either. _Whatever._ He took out his lunch and ate one handed while working on more reports.

"Kaiba-san?"

He looked up mid-bite to find the bright red-haired boy who'd tried to talk to him before standing next to his desk. The boy smiled at him pleasantly. He reminded him of someone annoying, but who?

Seto swallowed the bite and snapped, "What?"

The boy flinched, but didn't give up. "Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"No." Seto turned his attention back to his work hoping he would go away, but he could still feel the kid standing next to him. Glancing back up at him Seto scowled at the redhead. "What are you still doing here?"

The boy laughed nervously. "I was wondering if after school you would want to go to karaoke with a group of us."

It finally dawn on him who this boy reminded him of. _Yugi_.

Seto ticked his tongue against his teeth. "And why would I want to do that?"

The boy seemed surprised, but not deterred. "Aren't you and Sakurai-san dating?"

Seto blinked confused. _What does the obnoxious girl have to do with this?_

The boy continued, "Ah, maybe I'm wrong? Once a month most of the class goes out to karaoke… I figured since you two are dating that she would have invited you."

Seto's eye twitched, he felt like he was being set up. He decided that a less forceful refusal was needed. "I have to meet with the teacher after class."

The boy smiled. "That's ok. We're going after clubs are done. Meet us at the gate."

"Wait at sec—," Seto didn't get another chance to refuse the invitation.

The boy hurried back over to his friends. _Crap. I should have just flat out told him to buzz off._ _Sakurai-san didn't mention this event when we were discussing the contract. Damn it._ Seto shook his head and went back to work.

When the last bell rang he stood up, packed up his stuff and headed to the teachers' room. When he opened the door an older man looked up from his desk and his eyes narrowed at him. It was the teacher who always called on him in class interrupting his work. Not that he could remember his name.

"I'm looking for Kaieda-sensei?" Seto explained.

The older man pointed to the back where a middle age man was eating cup ramen. Seto recognized him as the teacher who taught history. When he approached him, the man looked up from his noodles and smiled pleasantly.

"Kaiba-san! What a pleasant surprise."

Seto stopped and looked at the man suspiciously. This was normally the attitude someone gave him when they wanted something. No one was ever happy to see him.

"Right… I need to discuss something with you sensei," Seto explained most of the situation leaving out the part were Ana and him were blackmailing each other.

"I see. I see." Kaieda-sensei tapped his chin thinking.

 _Did the obnoxious girl give me the wrong information? If he's not going to help I need to figure something else out._

"Kaiba-san you're a good student right?" He asked him.

Seto wanted to say something snarky, but held it back. "Yes."

"I'll get your request approved if you'll tutor a few students that are struggling. It won't interfere with your work," the teacher offered.

 _Frick._ Seto realized he didn't have much of a choice. Clenching his teeth he nodded his agreement.

"Great, I'll give you the details by the end of the week," Kaieda-sensei went back to his ramen cheerfully.

Seto rubbed his head as he left and headed outside. He needed to go home and finish more work. _Let's see, I need to send the of the last info to Inu-san, get the next part of the blueprint made and—_

"Kaiba-san!" The red-haired boy jumped in front of him.

 _Oh, frick I forgot about this kid._ A group of students were hanging around the gate. The obnoxious girl and her friend stood with them.

"Just in time! Come on, let's go." The boy shoved him to join the group.

"I need to go home and—," Seto tried to refuse.

"All work and no play makes jack a dull boy," The redhead interrupted him and took the lead of the group.

 _I should just leave_.

The obnoxious girl's friend stepped up to him. "Going to bow out? Funny. You two just started dating? Don't you want to spend more time together? Maybe Hikari was right about you?"

Seto glared at her and looked over at Ana who seemed even more tired. "Fine."

Sanae snickered and followed the rest of the group. Ana fell back with him looking exhausted.

"You didn't mention this." Seto growled under his breath.

Ana sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I forgot. I usually try not to think about things that interrupt my nap time."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a little free time thanks to Inu-san, but he didn't want to use it for something like this.

"Hey, Kaiba-san can you sing?" The redhead shouted back at them excitedly drawing the group's attention to them.

 _Listen you little Yugi knock off, I will beat the shit out of you when this is all said and done._

Sanae interjected, "Yeah, Kaiba-san I want to hear that."

The rest of the group agreed. _Frick, I haven't done that since..._ A vague memory of a violin and a soft but masculine voice lulling him to sleep tried to seep into his mind. He quickly buried it. Those memories needed to die. They weren't useful. The group chatted excitedly among themselves, while Ana and he hung back quietly. Sanae glanced over her shoulder at them and frowned. It didn't take them long to reach the Karaoke place, and they all piled into a room. Seto pulled out his tablet and went back to work.

"Hey, hey, Kaiba-san you need to learn to chill out sometimes. Here! You go first," the redhead held out the mic to him.

Seto glared at the mic and the redhead flinched. "No."

The group shifted uncomfortably and Sanae smirked at him.

"Ana, don't you want to hear your boyfriend sing?" Sanae grabbed Ana's arm.

Ana looked ready to fall asleep more so than usual. She smiled weakly at her friend. "I don't really care."

Sanae pouted at her and the group tried to insist that Seto sing.

" _No_." The group quieted down when they heard the malice in his voice.

 _I'm not doing that ever again._ They left him alone after that and treated him like an object in the room. The redhead tried a couple more times but gave up. The obnoxious girl didn't seem all that invested in karaoke either and somehow they forgot to ask her to sing too. When they finished everyone walked out of the building and parted ways. Only he and the obnoxious girl were going the same way.

"Don't you dare do anything unsavory to her you hear me," Sanae warned Seto before they left.

 _Like I'd ever want to touch her_. Ana chuckled but walked off before her best friend could say any more. They walked in silence. Seto glanced at her wondering what was up, normally she would make fun of him, but her eyes were glued to the ground. _Whatever, now I don't have to talk to her._ When they got to the part where the path split she looked up at him, her eyes were glossy and she smiled weakly.

"What?" He felt confused.

"Nothing, see you tomorrow Amin-chan," a bit of her usual attitude was back, but not with as much vigor as usual.

"Right…" He turned and headed down his street. Something about her attitude was off-putting. _Why didn't she try to make me sing? Does she really not function that well without a nap?_ A bad feeling lodged itself in his stomach. _Whatever it's none of my business._ He was almost to his building, but the uneasy feeling wouldn't leave. _Damn it!_ He turned back around and sprinted back to the main road, about a block down from the split he could see someone collapsed on the ground. Running over to the person he found the obnoxious girl passed out, her face was flushed and her breathing labored.

"Sakurai-san, get a hold of yourself."

Seto dropped his bag and bent down; he pulled her up and cradled her in one arm. Putting his wrist to her forehead he checked her temp. _Frick she's burning up._ He looked around; the road was deserted. _What now?_


End file.
